


The Real Queen

by CrystalHopeDragon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Identity Reveal, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26692027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalHopeDragon/pseuds/CrystalHopeDragon
Summary: When Chloe was young, she fell in love with a wild cat.———An entire story from Chloe’s perspective, following through their childhood and up until she gets the Bee.Major edits will be made to cannon. Lila doesn’t exist here, because Lila didn’t need to, and I don’t want this whole story to be salt. Instead, it’s sugar. Pure, wholesome friendly sugar of two friends fighting against the world and some Gods awful parents. The biggest change? What, why wouldn’t Chloé recognize her best friend when he lets his guard down?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, one-sided Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Chloé Bourgeois, one-sided Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Chloé Bourgeois
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	The Real Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck season 3. No, seriously. This show had so much potential in season 1, to a point I can’t even do it justice, but I’m sure going to try. I’m going to try because the show has failed, though hopefully it will get back into the swing of things in season 4. 
> 
> So this is an entire story from Chloé’s perspective, starting from when they are four years old and going all the way to the point where she gets the Bee. Because let’s face it, if she really is Adrien’s best friend, she should know what he acts like when he’s relaxed and being himself. And when he’s relaxed and being himself? He acts like Chat Noir. 
> 
> More will be added later.

When Chloe was young, she fell in love with a wild cat. 

At four years old, she was already disillusioned with high society. Dress pretty, act pretty, but be nasty underneath. She’d learned it from her father and seen it from her mother. Her dad cared more about the way she presented herself than what she actually did, and her mom didn’t care at all. She wasn’t “SPECIAL” after all. 

But then...he appeared. 

There was this fancy designer her dad got along with, and he’d thrown some big party for his wife’s birthday. Chloe honestly found his designs rather strange, but eh, she’d seen worse. The party though? The party was epic. There were huge ice sculptures of the family, tons of games for all ages, a full winery for the adults. A whole set of hot tubs out back near the pool, croquet and horse back riding, the works. Chloe had never seen anything like it, it was nothing like the snobbish parties that she usually had to attend; apparently the lady of the hour had set it up herself. 

Between all that though, the strangest thing was the kid that came with it. The son of the family was wild. He was the first on the horses, he was challenging people to racing in the pool. He was all wide grins and bad jokes and nearly every other kid pulled away because he was just so strange compared to what they were used to. Chloe though? Chloe was enamored. THIS is what she needed. This wild cat. He was adventure and excitement and everything this high society life normally lacked for her. 

She watched him for ages. After a while though, she noticed he got bored. No one would race him in the pool, kids taunted him for the strange ways he rode the horses. Most of the adult games seemed to bore him, and in the end he just wandered off into the garden out back. She gladly followed. 

Out back he was playing wild. There was all sorts of equipment set up for acrobatics, and he was playing on it like it was the most natural thing in the world. Chloe wanted to as well. So in a fit of determination, she hiked up her dress and took a running start at one of the ground trampolines. And immediately face planted her first attempt at a flip.

“Owwwowowowowow!” She screamed in frustration, tears pricking her eyes as she clutched her bleeding nose.

“Crap!” She heard in front of her as footsteps came rushing up. “Here, use this.” And she grabbed the handkerchief presented to her and held it to her bleeding nose.

“Sowwy.” She mumbled out, blushing. She’d really buggered this up.

He laughed. “Shouldn’t I be saying that, little lady? You got hurt copying me.”

She pouted. “But I did it badly, and now I got blood on your handkerchief.” 

He just grinned. “You think I care? We’re rich, we can afford a bloody handkerchief. Even if we couldn’t, it’s just a handkerchief. I’m just glad you even tried.”

She peeked up, excited. “Will you show me how to do it then?” 

His grin turned sharp. “Gladly.”

She found out later his mom had taught him. She’d been in a circus in her youth and had kept up on her skills. It’s how she met his dad, back before his designs had taken off. It had always given their family, and his designs, an extra flare. 

And Adrien? He gave her life flare. He really truly was her wild cat. From that day on they were inseparable. They went swimming together, learned fencing together, did acrobatics together. They attended the stuffy parties together and laughed at the stuffy adults silly antics. He taught her some of the worst puns she’d ever heard, and she repeated them for all to hear. He wore the silliest clothes, to his fathers chagrin and his mothers delight, and she always made sure they matched. It was everything she’d ever wanted. 

Then Emilie got sick. 

Gabriel stopped coming out once his wife got sick, he didn’t have time for anyone anymore. He just continued his work, determined to make lots of money in hopes he could get enough to find a cure. (There wasn’t enough money in the world to cure whatever was wrong with her.)

Emilie though? She took it in stride. Despite being bedridden she made sure to find time for her son and his best friend. She scheduled movie nights and game nights, had them perform tricks for her whenever they learned something new. Despite the creeping despair from her illness she made sure to find time for fun, and Adrien held out hope because of that. Surely nothing could take her down, right? 

Then she started sleeping more. She still tried to find time for fun, but more often then not she was exhausted. And the less she could do, the more Gabriel did. 

He demanded more from Adrien. Had him take up more extracurriculars, Chinese and piano on top of the fencing. Adrien found both dull, and tended to skip them, much to his fathers fury. He tried to make him do more modeling work, something Adrien had done a bit of in the past. Adrien would only do it if he liked the clothes though, and as his fathers outfits had been getting more bland with his mothers decline, he didn’t. So he wouldn’t, to his fathers fury. And when his mom stopped waking up when they were ten? Gabriel stopped caring. 

“You have two choices.” He’d told Adrien. Chloe still seethed to this day, remembering what Adrien had told her later. “Keep your freedom, keep doing what you want, and loose contact with your precious friend. I can assure you of that, I’ll separate you. Obviously if you can’t even follow a simple order with her around, she’s a bad influence. Your other option, is to listen. Dress as I ask, do what I ask, put up a proper image. Do so, and you keep your darling friend.” 

Chloe had rebelled. Insisted he not do it. It wasn’t worth it! They could sneak out, run away, they couldn’t trap him like this! They’d rebel together, like they always had. But Adrien looked at her, and mentioned his mom, and all the fight drained from him. He wouldn’t leave without her. Besides, it’d be fine, he’d insisted. They only had to hold out eight more years and they’d be adults, then his dad couldn’t make him do anything! 

So he put on the mask. By day he was Adrien Agreste, perfect model and heir to the Gabriel brand. He took and excelled at every extracurricular, succeeded at every modeling gig. He played the role his father asked of him, and he played it perfectly. And by night? He was her friend. Her wild cat trapped in a cage, only free to be himself in the privacy of their own rooms. 

They started watching anime together, enjoying the wild storylines they could never do themselves. He loved the Shoujo the most. He kept dreaming of some amazing, dazzling romance that would drop into his lap and set him free. She kept offering to, but he never accepted. Her way of getting him free would only cause more trouble, and he couldn’t accept it right now. 

To say this left her frustrated was an understatement. Her mom didn’t love her, her dad was too busy for her, Emilie was in a coma, and her best friend didn’t trust her to help him. All the people she cared about seemed to be getting further away, and she couldn’t stand it, but there was nothing she could do to fix it. 

Then there was Marinette. Perfect little Marinette Dupain-Cheng with her perfect mom and her perfect dad and her perfect loving home full of fresh sweets Adrien would kill for. (Literally, Gabriel’s restrictions on his diet to make him the perfect model were wholly not child friendly.) Her very existence filled Chloe with rage. So whenever something went wrong at home, when Adrien withdrew further or mom got colder or Emilie got sicker, Chloe took it out on Marinette. She knew it wasn’t right, knew the girl had done nothing to deserve it, but she honestly didn’t care at this point. Everything else went perfect for the girl after all, she could take a little trouble at school. 

So this went on for about three years. Three years of Adrien getting more withdrawn and Chloe getting angrier. Three years of pain and heartbreak and bleakness on the horizon. Chloe didn’t know how it could get worse.

Then Emilie went missing.

Adrien shut down. The boy she’d loved her entire childhood was gone. He was now Sunshine boy 24/7. No more puns, no more jokes, no more wild cat. Just the perfect little puppet his father always wanted. After all, he’d played the part this long. Mother or not, why not finish? It was only five more years. 

Chloe couldn’t take it anymore though. She insisted he come to school with her. She’d hoped that maybe if he got around other kids their age who weren’t stuck up brats that he’d come out of his shell again, in a way she hadn’t been able to get him to in years, despite her best efforts. She begged and pleaded but a whole year passed and nothing changed.

Then a miracle happened. A spark of her kitty got out. He ran away to school on the second day, determined to join her. She was delighted! He was himself again! Even if it was just a bit, he was her wild kitty for a minute. 

They got into class, and she went to prank Dupain-Cheng like always. Adrien tried to stop her for some silly reason. He always used to love pranks! (Not, you know, malicious ones, but still!) He got blamed for it unfortunately, but her lovely kitty took the fall without a thought. Somehow this helped him bond with the geek in the seat next to him, but she wasn’t complaining. This IS what she’d wanted, after all. Get him out, get him new friends, set him free again. 

Before that plan could work though, something changed. Well, it had changed the day before, but still. A supervillain was at work, Paris was in danger, Ivan got turned into a monster. She’d, well, not made the situation better. Don’t blame her! It’s not her fault he was so sensitive! She hadn’t even actually started it, that honor went to Kim! Still, amongst all that, she now had eyes for a new person for the first time in years. 

Ladybug. 

She’d never seen anyone so remarkable. Calm, cool and collected, she faced down that villain’s speech like it was nothing. He tried to turn them into the villains and she stomped down on the manipulation like it was nothing. No amount of underhanded tactics could work on her, she was too perfect. Too good for the underhanded world that had trapped them for so long. Chloe quickly realized she was Bi. 

Between all of that and trying to help Adrien adjust to school, could you blame her for taking a minute to notice it? She hadn’t seen her wild cat set free in so long, she wasn’t looking for him elsewhere. So she focused on Adrien for the first couple weeks, stomping out anyone who got in her way of trying to make him happy. Somehow, that didn’t make him happy. He was still acting like Sunshine boy, even around his new friends. Always the perfect model, the pretty puppet. 

In her other interest, Ladybug was still being the perfect hero. Flawless save rate, improving capture times. And beside her was the wildest, goofiest cat Chloe had ever seen. That made her pause though, blinking. Adrien had always been her wild cat. There was no way this guy could be wilder then him. So she played the footage she’d been watching on the ladyblog again. Sure enough though, this boy really did feel like her cat. The puns, the quips, the lack of forethought before he jumped in head first. It was like Adrien, but even more unhinged. This was what he acted like when he didn’t have to hide. 

...So it had taken her longer to catch on then it should have, but she did, at least! The rest of Paris seemed wholly oblivious, but then again the rest of Paris really didn’t know Adrien. Not the real Adrien. Chloe did though, and she realized what he was doing. If he acted like himself as Adrien his dad would find out and punish him, but if he was himself as Chat Noir his dad would never know. How he became Chat Noir she didn’t know, but honestly she didn’t care. 

So she covered for him. His dad called asking where he disappeared during an Akuma attack? He was hiding at her house. Something happened at school? Obviously they’d hid together, of course he wasn’t alone. She got really good, really quick, at making excuses. Then again given the environment they grew up in, she’d always been a good liar. 

This lasted for a while. She distanced herself from the idea of Chat, not wanting to expose him. She even made a conscious effort to ignore Ladybug, as it was obvious her wildcat had finally found his whirlwind romance. She may like both of them, but that was even more reason to push them together. She WANTED her wildcat happy, after all. She still got to keep him no matter who he dated, she was his best friend, so why wouldn’t she support the endeavor? Ladybug didn’t seem to return his affections however, and Akumas were rare. Less rare with her taking her frustration out on those around her, but still. It was seeming like Chat would never get his lady. And worse? He was getting hurt. 

The heroes may have been getting better, but so was Hawkmoth. Each villain was nastier than the last, more vengeful and bitter. And Chat? Chat started getting hurt. Sure, it got undone after the Miraculous Ladybug cure went around, but it didn’t make what happened in the moment any better. And then? Then he started getting killed, and Chloe started to panic. Sure, that got fixed too, but what if it didn’t? She’d seen him die on screen again, and again, and again and what if one time it stuck? She couldn’t loose her wild cat, he was all she had left. Right as she was starting to panic though, the status quo changed again. 

New heroes started popping up. Temporary ones, if the rarity of their appearance said anything, but still. Suddenly they had back up in the worst situations, suddenly Chat was getting hurt less. It wasn’t enough though. If they didn’t have time to get a backup hero, he took the blunt of it. They needed more permanent ones, but for some reason they weren’t keeping any. 

And then a miracle landed in her lap. In the middle of the worst day of her life, of her mother coming home and dragging her through the mud as always, she found a miraculous that someone had dropped. The Bee. It was perfect. She’d be the Queen and she’d protect her Prince, her wild cat. 

It was tempting, utterly tempting, to reveal that when her mother insulted her. When she chose perfect little Marinette over her. When she said the only exceptional thing about her was her mother. Instead she only had one thing to say. “Then there really is nothing exceptional about me, because my mother is anything but!” She hissed, turning to leave. Adrien’s eyes widened in shock as she marched off, and he marched after her, ignoring his fathers calls. After all, one caring greeting didn’t equal years of support, and Chloe came first. 

He stayed the night, just like they used to, his dad be damned. They played the video games he liked and watched the dramas she liked then binged the anime they both like. They didn’t sleep until 3 am and they couldn’t care less. Her mother left for New York, alone. Chloe had stayed behind, as had Marinette. She picked her family over the internship; Chloe picked Adrien over her family. Life resumed as usual after that, and Adrien didn’t even get grounded because his father still felt guilty for leaving him alone during Style Queen. 

The thing is though? The Akumas had slowed. Not stopped, no. Hawkmoth was like an addict. He’d say he was done, but then he’d be back once a chance seemed too good. But they had slowed. So it was nearly a month before Chloe felt the need to intervene. 

There had only been two Akuma this month, one a classmate of theirs and the other Alya’s sister, and both had been handled swiftly, if with some help. She was actually surprised Alix hadn’t gotten a miraculous yet, give how many times she’s helped out of costume. Then again, maybe she had, and Chloe just hadn’t noticed it yet. 

Still, a day finally came when a supervillain seemed too clever. It was a multiplying one, and Ladybug and Chat Noir hadn’t gotten a moments piece the whole battle. They’d already used their moves and were running out of time, but couldn’t get away to detransform. So as quickly and quietly as she could, she transformed and hid, waiting for the real one to give himself away. And sure enough he did, gloating in victory as Chat’s ring got on its final paw-print. She then swiftly jumped down from above and paralyzed him, causing his entire army to poof. 

“Hurry!” She shouted, causing Ladybug to snap out of her shock and catch the Akumatized watch she’d been thrown, breaking it and catching the butterfly. Chat had already vanished, probably detransformed elsewhere, and Ladybug was quick to follow, having no time to talk. Chloe just grinned, hiding away and detransforming as well.

The next day at school the class was abuzz, talking about the new hero. She noticed that Adrien didn’t seem so happy though, or Marinette for some reason. She asked him why later on their ride home. He groaned. “It’s...hard to explain. Let’s just say I know that she isn’t supposed to have that power, and it worries me.”

“Why?” She asked with a raised eyebrow. “She’s using it for good, isn’t she?” 

He sighs. “She is, but too many miraculous have already been stolen or lost. The heroes can’t afford another one possibly going rouge. It’s...risky.”

She paused, thinking about it. Then she shrugged. “You’re right. So let’s just inform one of the heroes then. Come with me.” And she pulled him out of the Limo at a stop, much to the drivers distress, and then snuck around to a hidden alley for them to talk privately. When she was sure they were far from prying ears, she grinned and bowed.

“My dear prince and guardian of Paris, it is my honor to present myself as your new queen.” She replies before standing and flipping her hair. “Pollen, Buzz On!” And transformed. Adrien just gawked.

“Chloe, you-!” 

“Ah Ah Ah.” She tutted, pouting at him. “You go too, first. It’s not fair that I’m the only one in costume.” 

He’s speechless for a moment. “You know?” He whispers. “For how long?”

She snorts. “Since like, week two? Don’t worry alley cat, you weren’t that obvious. Only someone who actually knows you would’ve caught on, so I think that just leaves me at this point, unless mama Em makes a miraculous appearance.” She smiles softly. “You’ve always been MY wildcat, after all. I think I’d recognize you running free.”

He sniffles, smiling. “Plagg, come out and say hi.” He says at last. 

Plagg floats out with a raised eyebrow. “Hi.” He deadpans, before turning to Adrien. “I have a bad feeling about this. Ladybugs going to be pissed.”

Adrien just grins. “It’ll be fine. We have real backup now, after all. I’ll vouch for her! Now, Claws Out!” 

And fully transformed, he grins at her. She grins back before taking a running leap and jumping from wall to wall to scale the alley. He laughs in delight, copying her. They race from rooftop to rooftop, using moves she hadn’t gotten to do with him in nearly four years. Not enough space in their rooms for most of this, after all. Less then 20 minutes into their race, Ladybug appears.

“Chat, you found her!” She says in delight, running up.

He grins at her. “Yep! And she’s on our side! We’ve got new backup!” Ladybug blinks, startled.

“Chat we can’t just...leave a miraculous with a stranger, on our side or not. How do we know we can trust her?”

He lets the grin drop, getting serious. “I’m vouching for her, like you do for the others. Is my word not enough?” She pulls back as if slapped. 

“Of course it is, I trust you! I just don’t know if I can trust her! I don’t know who she is, I didn’t pick her!” 

“I didn’t either, but I will now! So trust me! I know who’s under the mask, and if she turns sides, I will personally recover the Bee. So please my lady, trust my ally like I do yours.” He asks, eyes pleading.

Chloe had had enough at this point. “Yeah, no. My turn.” She turns to Ladybug, snarling, eyes vicious. “I’m not here for you, I’m not here for Paris. I’m here because my alley cat kept dying and I won’t keep watching from the sides. You. Need. Help. Real help, not temporary support. You need someone who can swoop in when things are going wrong and you don’t have time to hunt down backup, a surprise the enemy forgets to plan for because it’s not a constant. You need someone to protect him, while you are busy protecting Paris, and he’s busy protecting YOU! Or do you NOT care about him always taking the worst of the battle? I don’t care if he comes back, he shouldn’t have to die in the first place!” She snarls, at his point having stepped so far forward she’s growling into Ladybug’s face. “I’m no angel, and I’m positive you wouldn’t have picked me. But I promise you I can keep YOUR partner alive when you can’t.”

Ladybug steps back, startled. “Why are you so determined to protect him?” Her eyes widen in horror, glancing at Chat. “You didn’t.”

Queen Bee laughed. “No, he didn’t. I did. Let’s just say we’ve always been close, and I’d know my wildcat anywhere. Why? Is there some stupid rule that if you get exposed to someone you have to quit?” 

Ladybug glares. “No, but it isn’t safe to have our identities out. We haven’t even told each other! What if someone mind controls us? We could out us both in one fell swoop if we both know! Now you knowing puts him at risk!” 

Queen Bee raises an eyebrow. “I’ve known this whole time, and I’ve been Akumatized before too. Hawkmoth still doesn’t know, because I know how to keep a secret, even under duress. Can’t you?” 

Ladybug watches her, appraising. Then she sighs. “Yes. Fine. I trust you, Chat.” She turns to him, rubbing her neck. “Neither of us is perfect. You lost your miraculous during Style Queen,” Chloé raised an eyebrow, because she knew better, but Ladybug probably didn’t from the sound of it. “And I lost the Bee after it. We make mistakes, but I trust you. So if you are vouching for...” She looks at Chloé, realizing she doesn’t have a name. 

“Queen Bee.” She pitches in, proudly. 

“Queen Bee.” Ladybug accepts. “Then so will I.” 

Chat sniffs, overjoyed. “My lady!” 

“So...” Queen Bee interrupts, grinning. “Since we ARE already out here, patrol?” 

Ladybug rolls her eyes. “Why not. I do need to see what shape our new companion is in, after all.” 

Chat just grins. “Catch me if you can!” Before racing off ahead of them, turning patrol into a contest. 

Queeny grins, chasing after. This is her cat. She won’t get to keep him to herself forever, she thinks, as she glances at Ladybug running beside her. For now though, he’s hers, and she’ll appreciate every moment of it.


End file.
